Last Day On Earth
by MissNitaGirl
Summary: Tragedy has struck Lisbon is grieving. Will she finds a way to deal with this horrible loss? Inspired by the song last day on earth-Kate Miller Hidkie Rating T is beause it is sad


**A/N:** Im back with my second story sorry to say it is a sad one it seems my beta is no where to be found so sorry for any mistakes please read review and enjoy  
**discalimer:** i own nothing  
**Suggestion:** listen to the song last day on earth-Kate Miller Hidkie first CLICK

When she herd the news from Minelli she hoped and prayed that it was one of Jane's sick jokes or that it was some kind of mistake. But deep down in her heart she knew that he was gone. Forever. She knew that the day would come eventually she just didn't think that it would be so soon and not like this. Why did he have to levee her? Why did Patrick Jane have to die?. . .

The whole team was shocked and shaken by the news but they all knew who it would affect the most. Therefore Minelli had given them all the week off. But for Lisbon he showed a bit of compassion for once and gave her two weeks off. She met Cho as she came out of Minelli's office he wasn't sure what to say or if he should say anything at all. It was unusual for him but he could see she needed it, he hugged he comfortingly she nodded and headed home.

The first day was full of tears she didn't sleep she didn't eat she was sure she forgot to breath a few times throughout the day. She sat with her back to the hard wooden door of her apartment, she just let the tears fall down her face. She didn't make a sound until there were no tears left even then she didn't move she sat in silence. Her life was empty, she was empty she felt dead too.

_About a month ago Lisbon couldn't hold it in any longer she was getting ready to go to Jane's house even though it was three in the morning she knew he would be awake. She opened her door and was shocked at what she saw. It was Jane he had been standing at her door and was just about to knock when it opened. Both Lisbon and Jane were a bit shocked after a minute of staring at each other Jane let himself in. Lisbon confessed that she was just on her way to see him and he was intrigued as to why. Lisbon realised Jane had been at her door so he had to be there for a reason. Lisbon was just about to ask when Jane stood up from his seat on her couch. He pulled her close to him and whisper in her ear_

"_I think I've fallen for you" Lisbon blushed and replied_

"_I was just going to say the same thing" with a giggle._

_They came together to close the gap between them shearing a deep passionate kiss. _

Everything had been happy, she had been happy, Jane had been happy, the whole team had been happy. Everything had been running smoothly, life had been perfect and it all came crashing down. In a split second Lisbon's world had crumbled beneath her feet.

By the third day she had some how managed to get herself into her bed but she couldn't remember how. She was still wearing her cloths from that fateful day. She tried to sleep but she just couldn't manage to close her eyes without seeing Patricks grinning face looking at her and his beautiful blue eyes seeing deep into her sole. She kept replaying that night when he confessed his love for her it went over and over in her head. It started to feel like a hallucination but even then she couldn't manage to get it out of her head. Lisbon curled up in a tight ball facing the window that seemed to foggy to see out. She hugged herself until it felt like Jane was laying on the other cold half of the bed hugging her back. She felt like she needed to cry some more but she had no more tears left.

She had her cell phone sitting on her bedside table a few times it rang and every time she checked the caller ID it was Cho it was nice of him to check up on her the thought was sweet but she just couldn't manage to answer it she really didn't feel like talking. Lisbon knew that eventually Cho would end up coming to her door.

_The night before Jane's death everyone was getting ready to go home for the night. Jane walked into Lisbon's office and pulled her up out of her chair and dragged her out into the bullpen Lisbon's moaning got everyone's attention just as Jane had planned he twirled her around in front of him right in the middle of the room. He dipped her back like they do in the tango and pressed his lips to hers. The whole routine had caught Lisbon off guard but once she got over the shock she let Jane in and kissed him back passionately. They both herd comments coming from there team mates such as._

"_God, get a room you too"_

"_Don't let Minelli catch you" _

_Lisbon wasn't surprised to hear Van Pelt stretch out an aww for about a minute. She was surprised with herself when she didn't mind the attention. When they finally broke off the kiss Lisbon asked Jane if he was going to stay with her that night to which he replied_

"_I'm not sure I might come in a little later but I have a key"_

Now that Lisbon looked back on it it was like he knew. Like he could feel it coming and the very outrageous public display of affection was his way of saying that he would always love her. It was sweet but also sad.

Lisbon slept finally she was in her own land. She dreamt that she was with Jane and that they were together for on last time. She dreamt that they were on a kind of heaven just the two of them Patrick's arms around her tighter then she had ever been held before. It felt real and she didn't want him to let go. She didn't want to go back to the real world she just wanted to stay like this for ever.

Cho arrived at Lisbon's house the next morning he knew she wouldn't answer and he knew where the spear key was so he let himself in. Cho headed straight for the kitchen and mad some breakfast to take into his Boss.

As he entered his room he noticed how peaceful Lisbon looked. He sat on the bed beside her and that was when he realised the woman before him was no longer Teresa Lisbon. The real Teresa Lisbon had joined Patrick Jane in the land of dreams for ever.

Teresa had lived five days with a broken heart and she couldn't live any longer. The three other members of the CBI team where sad that two of there friends had left but they were also in a way happy because no matter what Jane said Rigsby, Van Pelt and Cho knew that the pair would be together and that the would be happy in the never ending dream that was the last day on earth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tell me what u think id love to hear ur opinions  
just want to say congrats to cam my cousin who became a dad at 1:30pm today


End file.
